


Keep Me Warm When You're Not Here

by NireYllek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings Realization, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 04, klance, klangst, lotta crying, season 4, stealing jackets, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NireYllek/pseuds/NireYllek
Summary: When Keith leaves the team for his mission with the Blade he leaves behind a few things he won't need.Like his leather jacket.Coincidentally Lance has misplaced his own jacket.





	Keep Me Warm When You're Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peaches! I will be updating All Aboard as soon as I can - this was just a fun little fic I did with a friend.
> 
> PS: my sister who had never seen Voltron binged it with me and her favorite character is Shiro - so I need to draw more of him. (She digs the show and finds Zarkon to be obsessive - and totes agrees that Shiro needs a vacation)
> 
> Please enjoy this little angsty romance fic I co-wrote with my bestie.

__

Lance had been walking down an empty corridor in the castle when a chill ran down his spine and goosebumps dotted his bare forearms. An annoying reminder that he wasn’t wearing his jacket; actually he hadn’t seen his jacket since Keith left. It had been about three weeks since Keith left on his mission with the Blade. **  
**

The rest of the team was hesitant to let Keith go, but Lance had noticed how oddly comfortable Keith seemed in the Blade’s uniforms. Not to mention his little speech about not being the right leader for the team really struck Lance. It mirrored the personal conversation he had with Keith not too long ago. Lance hadn’t realized until the day after Keith left how similar they felt. Both of them knew deep down they could be replaced, it could happen at any moment, but it was Keith who had deliberately pushed himself away.

Lance instinctively hugged himself trying to get warmer. He stopped in the middle of the corridor he had been pacing in. It was their bedroom hall, he had been walking up and down the hall for over an hour now trying to gain the courage to go into Keith’s room. Lance knew it was obviously unoccupied, it’s resident was on another ship halfway across the galaxy. Lance just felt something wrong about invading Keith’s privacy without him there.

With a resentful sigh, Lance reached out and pressed the touchpad, the doors slid open with an echoing scrape. The room inside was dark but Lance didn’t need to turn on the light to know that it was empty. Keith didn’t have any interest in “decorating” like Pidge. To Keith, his room was a place to sleep and all it needed to serve that function was a bed. Lance could see the mattress from his position in the door frame. The one thing that was out of place was Keith’s jacket, haphazardly tossed on the bed.

Lance stepped in and quickly scanned the room, it wasn’t here either. He had looked all over the castle and couldn’t find his jacket anywhere. He never wore it outside the castle anymore, the only reason they left the castle was to perform for the coalition or go on a Voltron mission. So he would’ve only lost it somewhere in the castle of lions. His gaze traveled over the bed and Keith’s gaudy red jacket caught his eye again.

Something in his gut twisted. The sudden thought of Keith and his well being filled his mind. Was Keith eating? Was he hurt? Was he in the field or was he resting? Was he okay?

What he still alive?

Lance blinked and shook his head, of course Keith was still alive. If anything happened to him Kolivan would have called them immediately. Still, the thought lingered and Lance found himself picking up the gaudy jacket, hugging it close. It was the only thing left aboard to remind him of Keith, besides Red.

He absentmindedly gripped the leather sleeves, the material was clean but worn. It was not as bright as it was when they first came to the castle. Lance could smell the faint traces of Keith’s musky scent. He would train without it on, but once his training session was over he’d sling it on over his sweaty T-shirt. Lance found himself smiling. He remembered the time he challenged Keith to a mock sword fight on the training deck. He lost of course but not without making Keith laugh at his silly imitation of Obi-wan Kenobi.

Since then the training deck had been left unused, and each time Lance passed it he expected to hear the clash of metal or the grunt of a focused Keith...but no one has used it since Keith started training with the Blade.

Lance frowned. The ship wasn’t the same without Keith here. The team wasn’t the same either. It might just be him, but Shiro seemed more distant and strict as of late, kind of like how Keith was when Shiro was gone. Hunk and Pidge were often holed up in their computer lab, while Coran and Allura planned coalition events and battle plans with Shiro. Lance didn’t know how to speak advanced tech talk or plan aerial battle plans. All he could do was pat his teammates on the back and tell them they were doing a good job. Keeping the smile on until he was out of sight.

When he was alone Lance would be trapped with his thoughts. To quiet his anxiety he’d distract himself with his video game or nap, but most of the time it wasn’t enough. He had begun to notice how quiet he was when Keith wasn’t around. It didn’t seem like anyone else noticed though and that began to eat at him. If Keith were here he’d find a way to annoy Lance into socializing. He had a weird way of making Lance feel involved, he made him feel like he belonged.

Lance’s energetic bond to the team stemmed from his rivalry with Keith, but with his rival gone, Lance was finding it hard to be motivated. The coalition events made him feel important in the watchful eye of the galaxy, but that feeling was temporary. The simulated smiles were becoming harder to produce. He almost fought with Shiro last week when he brought up Pidge’s “poor aim” on their rescue mission, instead he promised to train with her. He nearly snapped at Allura when she voiced her slight disapproval of the Blade taking Keith - but he couldn’t do that to the team, they needed him to be there and smile when they couldn’t.

No matter how tired it made him he couldn’t stop…he was the positive one.

Lance shuddered and wiped his eyes, a few warm tears had slipped past him. They fell onto Keith’s jacket with tiny plops. When had he started crying? In the dark of Keith’s empty room, Lance felt like he could finally break down. He closed the door and let himself slide to the floor. Pulling Keith’s jacket closer he used it to muffle his trembling sobs.

He sat there and cried for a long time, unable to move. This room felt like the only safe space on the whole ship. He used to find solace in Blue, but she was Allura’s now. He had Red but being in her made him tense, he couldn’t relax. While everyone else had each other Lance had become alone. Maybe he did it to himself, slowly pushing away like Keith had done.  

Whatever had happened the damage was done, and repairing it would take time and effort. Lance was willing to put in the effort to bond again with the rest of the team, but this was a two-way street. If they didn’t want to try then their bond would stay one-sided and Lance knew everyone was too busy to put in that unnecessary effort. He knew they cared, but he also knew deep down that they didn’t need him.

Lance to a deep breath, his throat was rough and dry. He breathed in once more calming his heart rate and soothing his erratic wheezing. His eyes were puffy and hot, his cheeks were damp. Using Keith’s jacket he gently patted his face. For some reason he felt better, his head rested on the closed doors. He let all his thoughts disappear and closed his eyes. He could hear the whirring of the castles engines. The gentle hum vibrated through the floor. His mind was blank as he calmly breathed in again. Keith’s jacket was close and he could still smell him.

Lance opened his eyes and looked at the crumpled piece of clothing. He’d clung to it like a lifeline like it was the only thing keeping him sane. He couldn’t put it back. I mean it’s not like Keith was going to need it anytime soon, so Lance straightened himself and walked over to his room next door, the jacket and Keith’s pillow in his clutches. Once inside he draped the jacket over the pillow like a disembodied torso.

“Paladins!” The sound of Coran’s bouncy voice echoed throughout the castle’s intercoms. “We will be departing for the Ludic system in 9 vargas. I have arranged a coalition performance in their most popular city. I will make another announcement before we depart. Don’t overwork yourselves and get some rest!” With a static click, the intercoms went silent. Lance rolled into bed, the others would probably be turning in soon as well.

I wonder if Keith is getting enough sleep? Lance thought to himself. He reached out for his makeshift Keith pillow and hugged it close. A few stray tears decorated his face before he drifted off to sleep. I hope you're okay.

In the days that followed Lance could not get a full night’s rest if the jacket was not close. If he fell asleep without holding it his mind would be plagued with nightmares. He’d wake up in a cold sweat screaming for Keith, his heart still pounding from the horrid visions of his friend dying in the line of duty. The only way to calm himself was to hold onto the red leather jacket. He’d rock back and forth on the bed calmly chanting that he was fine, that Keith would check in soon.

Lance never did find his own missing jacket and decided to give up on it. He opted to wear his pajamas more often and even asked Coran and Allura if there were any other Altean outfits aboard. He’d grown so accustomed to this new routine that when the battle of Naxzela came to a dramatic close Lotor was far from Lance’s thoughts.

Getting back to the ship he and the other paladins parked their lions in the hanger. They immediately noticed Lotor’s empty ship and a few of the freedom fighter vessels, but Lance’s eyes were trained on a Galra fighter jet. Keith was here too.

When they reached the main deck Lotor was in cuffs and Allura was taking with the freedom fighters about interrogating him. Lotor only smiled when they told him they were going to put him in a cell on the lower deck of the ship. Shiro agreed to help Allura with the interrogation and they excused themselves to transport Lotor to his cell.

A few people stayed on the main deck. Hunk and Coran were checking the castle diagnostic systems, preparing to do a full damage check on the engine. Pidge and Matt were congratulating each other on their victory. Matt had high fived Lance when he entered the deck. He was a good fighter and an even better brother. Lance was leaning against the bay window watching the siblings exchange combat details.

He watched Matt sling an arm around Pidge and announce they were going to the prison deck. Just before they exited the deck doors Matt waved over a figure who had been standing idle in the corner.

It was Keith. How long had he been standing there? Lance had subconsciously started walking over to him. He watched as Matt put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and then told Pidge to wait by the door. Pidge begrudgingly agreed and busied herself with checking the security cams in the prison deck. Lance assumed Matt hadn’t noticed him because he started to speak in a hushed tone to Keith, but Lance was close enough to hear.

“Never do that again.” Matt’s face was solemn and serious. It made Lance nervous, “What you were prepared to do was… well, it was terrifying. I don’t know what was going through your mind in that moment Keith, but you need to know that no one would have been happy if your death meant our victory.” What was Matt talking about? Lance stood frozen, Matt squeezed Keith’s shoulder, “That might be how they do it in the Blade, but you scared us. I never want to see a teammate put the weight of a mission on his shoulders alone, you need to share that weight with the rest of us. Whenever you want to start just let us know, okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith looked at the floor, silent. Matt gave his shoulder a pat and headed over the door where Pidge was waiting impatiently. Keith kept his eyes glued to the floor as he focused on how the lights of the castle danced on the metallic tiles. He was finally starting to dissociate when a white foot obstructed his vision. He knew from the blue trim on the leg gauntlet that the person standing in front of him was Lance.

“What was that about?” Lance’s voice was shaky and oddly quiet, Keith hadn’t heard it in so long, “Keith, what was Matt talking about when he said no one would have been happy if your death meant our victory? What happened out there?” His voice shuddered. Keith could see Lance ball his fists and open them and balled them again tighter this time.

He took a deep breath before turning to look him in the eyes. He had expected Lance to be angry or smug, it would have been easier if he was mad at him. They could have had an argument and Keith would have felt at home again, but the concern in Lance’s tired eyes twisted something inside him. Lance waited patiently, eyes like spotlights that Keith couldn’t shy away from.

“I saw an opportunity to help,” Keith tried to keep himself from stuttering, “Before I could act Lotor came out of nowhere and tore through the force field.” He watched Lance, his blue eyes searching for something in Keith’s words.

“What was this opportunity and why was Matt against it?” Lance pressed further.

“We couldn’t get to the machine holding you guys on the planet. There was a force field none of us could break with our canons alone…” Keith felt his pace quicken, it suddenly became harder to breathe, “...I knew that we needed something stronger, like an explosion, so I accelerated my cruiser and sped straight for the field.” Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth parted open slightly. Keith frowned, “You guys were... going to die. We all were, so why let that happen if I could stop it?” He was surprised he was still making eye contact. He was practically shaking.

Lance was still for a moment as if processing this was going to break him. Slowly he put his hands on Keith’s shoulders and gripped hard. Keith watched Lance’s eyes squeeze shut as he whispered through clenched teeth.

“...You’re an idiot you know that…?” Hot tears began to hit the metallic floor, “...I have been waiting to see you, to have you here with us again, and before I could get the chance you decided you were going to be an idiot. Why?” Lance’s grasp on Keith's shoulders grew tighter, “That’s so selfish of you Keith. Do you know what that would have done to us, to Shiro, to Pidge and Hunk, to Allura and Coran, to me? You’re apart of this team...this family...if we lost you I don’t think I would be able to take it.” The tears didn’t stop, they hit the floor like rain. Keith didn’t know what to do, his hands twitched with every quiet sob that Lance made.

“Keith,” Lance finally looked up at him, eyes red and full of heartbreak, “Do you know how weird it is to say that I’m happy Lotor came in when he did? If feels weird to be indebted to him for saving you. I want to punch the guy but I also want to thank him.” Lance chuckled through heavy sobs, a confused smile on his face, “Why is it always you. You’re always the one making me feel emotions I never thought I’d have to feel.” While Keith was distracted by Lance’s smile he was pulled into a tight hug.

Lance’s arms wrapped tightly around Keith’s neck and shoulders. Keith could feel how shaky Lance was, and how fast his heart was beating. He could feel how tired he was. Keith hesitantly lifted his own arms, unsure of what to do. He’d never hugged someone this close before. Gently he laced his arms around Lance’s back and pulled him in closer. Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck and Keith did the same to him.

Breathing in he suddenly realized he was home. He could smell the Altean bath salts mixed with Lance’s own scent, it was fresh and sweet. He’d come accustomed to this smell and associated it with a safe place. He’d stolen something the night he left with the Blade, something that smelled just like this, something to keep him sane on the nights of inactivity, He’d taken Lance’s coat. It was too big for Keith and perfect when he was cold on the Marmora cruiser.

Why did he take it? It was a last minute thought as he was exiting the castle. He’s seen it sitting on one of the lounge couches, Lance nowhere in sight. When he picked it up he hadn’t expected it to be so soft. He turned it over in his hands admiring how clean Lance kept it. Some of the edges had become frayed and there was a hole in the left pocket, but it was still soft. He thought about finding Lance and returning it to him before he left but Kolivan was waiting in the hanger. So Keith did something he would feel guilty about later, he slung the bulky coat on and made a dash for the hanger.

Kolivan didn’t question it, but a few of the other Blades recognized it as the paladin Lance’s clothing item. They asked him why Lance gave it to him and Keith dodged the question multiple times. Looking back on it now, it would have been easier to just say he stole it because as the days turned to weeks his fellow Blades had thought up a pretty embarrassing reason why Keith would have this coat.

It was brought up during a mealtime meeting. Keith had forgotten to leave the coat in his bunk and instead wore it out in the lounge space earning him a few glances and smirks. He shook it off and grabbed his food rations. Keith took a seat next to Kolivan and ate in silence, that is until Kolivan decided to have the most awkward conversation Keith had ever had with anybody.

“I see you are wearing his coat again.” Kolivan regarded Keith’s appearance from the corner of his eye, not daring to make full eye contact.

Keith swallowed his food, “Um yeah. It’s always cold on this ship and I forgot to leave it in my bunk.”

“Yes, I am aware you sleep with it on,” Kolivan said as he took a sip of water. “It’s nice to have a memory of a loved one close with you. Especially when that loved one is far away. I myself wear this,” Kolivan reached for his neck and pulled out a silver necklace from his layered robes. There was a locket attached to it, he opened it revealing a picture of an elderly Galran woman. His face grew almost soft as he eyed the picture with an intense gaze, “That is my mother, Niesha. No longer does she live in the waking world, she is amongst the stars now, but her close company brings me comfort in times of stress.” He clasped the locket shut and tucked it back out of sight.

“So I understand why you’d bring such a thing with you.” He nodded to himself as he took another sip of water a bite of his rations.

Keith was quiet, he’d stopped eating and could only stare at Kolivan. Suddenly the looks the others gave him made sense. They thought that the coat was a parting gift. They thought Keith’s evasion to the question of the coats purpose was due to embarrassment. They thought Lance was a loved one. What kind of loved one?

As if they could read his thoughts the Blade sitting across from him spoke up. “I find it absolutely fascinating. Is it some kind of human tradition to give up an article of clothing to your spouse before they leave for war?”

“How romantic!” Another chimed in, “Although I don’t believe they are bonded in such a union. I do not see any ceremonial bracelets or rings.” A few of the Blades nearest Keith looked at his wrists, hands, and ankles confirming there were no ornaments present.

Keith felt his face grow hot. “We’re not married.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Of course you're not, you both seem a bit young. Ah, so it’s young love!”

“A couple of lovestruck lads.”

“It must be hard to be so far from him.”

Keith couldn’t get a word in, the room was abuzz with congratulatory praise and odd questions about mating rituals. Feeling uncomfortable he left his rations half eaten and retreated back to his bunk. He could hear Kolivan reprimand the crew for teasing Keith about his relationship.

Since then anytime there was a televised event about the coalition Keith was the first to know. The Blade updated him on the latest performance of the paladin’s ridiculous coalition act. Apparently, they had all donned strange personas with weird names like Humorous Hunk and Shiro the Hero. But the most outlandish thing Keith had to witness was a clip of one of their most popular shows. The Blade played this clip on the main deck gawking and complimenting Keith on his taste.

The clip was of Lance, or as he was known across the galaxy: Lover Boy Lance. He was expertly descending a long rope from Red’s mouth. Keith had no idea how strong Lance was, or how he kept himself balanced with the strength of his core and arms. Not only that but the boy had done all sorts of tricks with his legs including mid-air splits.

The comments never ended. “Is he flexible in other ways?” “My god Keith you lucky guy.”

All the members of the Blade assumed Keith and Lance were dating and/or engaged. The only thing keeping him from denying it was his own opinion about Lance. It’s not like the boy was bad to look at, Keith would be lying if he said Lance wasn’t handsome. Afterall it was Lance’s coat that kept him from losing it on the lonely nights. He could wrap himself up and forget all his stress. Surrounded by a familiar scent he could easily drift off to sleep in.

Keith had slowly begun to realize his feelings the longer he was away. He could barely remember how Lance’s laugh sounded and would recall Lance’s smile daily just so he wouldn’t start to forget it. In the moments before Lotor saved him Keith’s one regret was not seeing his team, not seeing Lance one last time. He wanted to hear everyone laugh, he wanted to see them smile. He wanted to tell Lance something important.

So as he and Lance stood there, holding onto each other for dear life, he felt relieved and alive, more alive than he’d felt in months. He wanted to stay wrapped up in Lance’s caring embrace, but they were awkwardly interrupted by a heavy cough.

They broke apart wide-eyed and fidgety, trying to straighten themselves. It was Kolivan who had coughed, he looked less stern than he usually did.

“Keith we made it here as fast as we could. Before I join the others in Lotor’s interrogation I wanted to return this to you. You left it on your bunk.” Kolivan held out Lance’s coat and placed in Keith’s stunned hands. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll leave you two alone.” He nodded swiftly and turned to leave through the bay doors. That’s when Keith took notice of the empty main deck, Hunk and Coran were no longer here. He hadn’t noticed them leave.

Keith and Lance were alone now. Lance had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at his coat in Keith’s hands.

“So you took it. I was looking for that thing for weeks.” Lance looked from the coat to Keith, “Of all the things to take with you, why did you take my coat?” There was amusement in his blue eyes as he crossed his arms.

“I - uh - you see it was in the lounge and - I was gonna find you - but I was in a hurry and…” Keith took a moment to think, why had he taken the coat? He could have just left it there Lance would have found it eventually. “...I needed an anchor.” He confessed.

“A what? How would my coat anchor you?” Lance was smiling slightly, but his tone was nervous.

“Well, I guess I was lucky I found it because your coat kept me pretty warm on the ship. It also kept me from breaking down... made me feel closer to you guys. I was so far but it reminded me you were out there somewhere.” Keith felt like pulling his hood over his head, his face was uncomfortably warm.

“Oh.” Lance’s face was beet red and his eyes darted all over the deck. “Well this is gonna sound funny but since we’re in such a sharing mood I, uh kinda stole your jacket, too.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to be confused. “What, but it’s in my room. Why would you go in there while I was away?”

“I was looking for my coat and thought maybe Coran put it in your room by accident when he was cleaning or something, but all I found was your jacket.” Lance kept his arms crossed like he was shielding himself. “You know… it’s pretty boring without you here, dude. Like everyone has their thing. Allura, Shiro, and Coran planned battles and coalition events. Hunk, Pidge, and even Matt had themselves holed up in their computer lab. Then there was me, I was there to pilot Red and perform when asked, but I felt like an actor. Being happy all the time is exhausting Keith.” Lance let his arms fall and he looked intently at his hands.

“Cheering people up is hard when they don’t want to do the same for you. So when I found your jacket I just kinda… lost it. You were gone and everyone went back to doing their thing but I was just left alone. I didn’t know how alone I was until you left, and every day after that I hoped to god you were okay. Your gaudy leather jacket reminded me you were still out there somewhere. It’s on my bed actually.”

Lance scratched the back of his head, “Um, I couldn’t sleep without it. If I didn’t have it near me I’d have horrible nightmares of you not coming back...dying in the line of duty. It felt like nice, I guess your jacket was my anchor.”

Keith took a tentative step closer to Lance and placed a hand on his cheek, the other still holding his coat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I promise I won’t be self-sacrificing… for  while.” Laugh let out a small laugh.

“Good, I don’t need you making me worry now that you’re back, at least for a few days at least.” Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair, the other snaked around his waist as he pulled him close. Keith dropped Lance’s coat at their feet and took hold of Lance’s face with both of his hands.

“The Blade thinks were either dating or engaged.” Keith hummed as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.

“That’s hilarious. All because you were wearing my jacket?” Lance smiled as he became lost in Keith’s violet eyes.

“Well I slept in it too, but yeah. It’s really soft.” Keith smirked.

“Now that you're back you're probably gonna want your jacket back huh?” Lance made a look of fake disappointment. “I won’t be too broken up about it because I think I’m going to be getting an upgrade.”

“An upgrade?” Keith raised a playful eyebrow.

“Well if you don’t mind wearing it while I hold you, I think that would be a good compromise.” Lance let his fingers weave through Keith's hair.

“I think that’s fair, but why would I ever consider cuddling up with you?” Keith pretended to look disinterested, but couldn’t fight the growing smile on his face.

“Keith! I’m hurt! Don’t you remember how I’m your long distance war finance?” Lance chuckled closing his eyes while he laughed at himself. His laugh was music to Keith’s ears, it wasn’t the fake boasting laugh from the coalition shows. No, this was honest and Keith cherished every second of it.

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in while Lance was still laughing and kissed his cheek. He pulled back and watched Lance’s eyes sparkle before looking at him confused.

“Hey, you missed.” Lance said before quickly countering with a kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith felt all the blood in his body boil. He wrapped his arms tighter around Lance’s neck, not want him to move from his position. He could taste something sweet on Lance’s soft lips and gasped when they broke for air.

Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s as they both panted breathing heavy. Keith thought Lance’s half-lidded gaze was hypnotic. A hand tangled itself in Keith’s hair lightly tugging it back leaving Keith open for a second kiss. Lance missed Keith’s lips and instead kissed neck, trailing up Keith’s jaw before stopping to hover over his lips.

“I think we should take this “cuddling” to a more private place before someone walks in on us.” Keith whispered, not wanting this to stop but was aware there were plenty of people wandering the ship now.

“My room?” Lance asked hurriedly finding Keith's wrists, tugging him eagerly towards the door. Keith laughed and picked up Lance’s coat off the ground before they disappeared down the corridors of the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the lower deck of the ship Pidge was rolling her eyes as she closed the security footage to the main deck. She was going to have a very serious conversation with Keith later, the rest of the team needs to know what’s going on with him.

“What were you watching just now Pidge, I heard you laughing.” Matt leaned in to peek at her wrist gauntlet’s screen.

“Nothing, just a couple of idiots finally reliving their pent-up emotions.” With that Pidge closed out the screen and went back to paying attention to Lotor’s interrogation and asked Matt what she missed.

 


End file.
